The present invention relates to nozzles, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to a vectoring mechanism for a nozzle.
Aircraft thrust propulsion systems typically employ a nozzle. For some aircraft applications, it is desirable to vector thrust with the nozzle. Typically, existing vectoring schemes have relatively limited adjustability, are exceedingly complex, and/or impose a significant weight penalty. Thus, there remains a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.